Wrongs bed
by grimcs
Summary: Dethklok's party gets out of hands and Toki finds himself hugging something more... Human than his Deddy.


Toki slowly opened his eyes, they felt so heavy... For a moment he thought about letting them closed, and eventually fall asleep again, which wouldn't be a matter for the male, his head was hurting like hell and knowing his mates they would be doing the same. What the hell happened last night? The thought came to his mind as he turned around on the bed, rolling over his back and stretching up his arms, he was so warm here... The body besides his, and the arm over his stomach, keeping him still were such a big difference that made him quite comfortable, thinking it twice; he didn't have any need of getting out there, not now or ever, he would just live there, he could eventually bring Deddy there and this would feel like his bed, well, better than his bed. His lips curved into a smile at the thought, wait, did he just...? Deddy wasn't there, he had company... Where the hell was Toki? The male quickly opened his eyes, the need of sleep was barely a memory right now as he looked to his side, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping as he discovered who was sleeping with him, making him more comfortable than he had ever remembered being; Skwisgaar, the guitarist was holding him tightly, now even tighter since Toki was moving a fucking lot on the blond's bed. Toki didn't pull away from him, he had to admit this felt so good, more than he had ever thought about, what? The fact Toki had imagined this around a thousand times wasn't a secret, well, maybe it was for the rest of males living in the Mordhaus, especially for Skwisgaar, but not for the innocent Norwegian. Thing was; how did the party end up in this? They sleeping together and Swkisgaar using him as a teddy bear, which Toki didn't mind at all, truth be told. The male brought his hands to his eyes, covering and pressing them for a bit, making some colorful points appear in the black, not because this time he found it fun as usual but because he was trying to discover if this all was such a dream, a sweet wet dream. But when the Norwegian pulled his hands away, making the blond finally wake up, they were still there, covered by the fur of the Swedish's bed and as close as they were seconds ago. Not for too long, the large blond was already pulling away and scooting from the brunette, who pretended was doing the same, both men sitting down at opposite sides of the bed. Toki had to pretend he wasn't ''that gay''. The first one speaking was Skwisgaar, frowning as he looked under the fur that was covering them. ''Whats the fucks is you doings here? Dids you rapes me on mys sleeps?'' The voice sounded mad and confused, obviously. ''I don'ts knows!'' Toki replied in a louder tone, bringing his hand to his head as he realized the huge headache because of the hangover, just as Skwisgaar was doing right now. ''Dids we...?'' He didn't finish the sentence, quickly getting up and grabbing his boxers from the floor, just besides a condom's package, empty. Fucking empty. As the Norwegian got up from the bed, (a frown already on his handsome face at his mate's question, just because he didn't know what the hell did they do, to be honest) he felt he was... Sore? Definitely, this felt different and even hurt a bit whenever he took a step closer to also get his boxers from the floor. They did it. ''Do yous feel s-?'' Toki interrupted Skwisgaar, looking over at him and giving him a nood with his head, his deep blue eyes showing some fear, just because of what would slip out the blond's mouth, he would usually tell Toki how much of a dildo he was but in this situation... What wouldn't he be saying to the innocent Norwegian? He was gay and not that metal because he just fucked him... Skwisgaar looked away from Toki, embarrassment on his expression. ''Dos this makes us gays?'' He said, his tone a little lower. The brunette shrugged, the way he spoke, as if just his reputation mattered right now, broke his heart into pieces, but he didn't say a word, he just sighed and walked to the door. But before he could open it, the blond was running towards it and placing his hand over Toki's, keeping him from move. ''Nobodys knows abouts this. Yous just was my sluts one nights, this wonts happens agains.'' The Swedish said in a cold and firm tone. ''Justs a sluts...'' The Norwegian affirmed, giving him a nod. This hurt him, like a bitch, but he couldn't show Skwisgaar, not after this 'sweet' words. He could barely pay any attention while the guitarist peered out the room to make sure nobody was there and pushed Toki out, his mind was still stuck with those words... And as he heard the door being closed, he started walking out of there and towards his room, just while his mate let himself fall back into the bed, his eyes into the ceilling. Why did he have to be a dick to the person he loved? He didn't care if being this gay was not metal... This finally happened and he just kicked him out. ''I's dildos'' he muttered to himself.


End file.
